The Amazing World of Gumball/Episodes
This is a list of The Amazing World of Gumball episodes. Evolution Darwin DarwinTeen.GIF|season 13. Season 1 "The DVD" Gumball and Darwin destroy a DVD and need to find an excuse to returning it before Nicole finds out. "The Responsible" Nicole and Richard leave for a parents' evening, and when Gumball and Darwin babysit Anais, they also flood the house. "The Third" Gumball and Darwin search for a third best friend when they have nothing to do, but Tobias becomes Darwin's friend and not Gumball's. "The Debt" Mr. Robinson "saves Gumball's life" supposedly, and Gumball wants to do the same at the Senior talent Show. "The End" Multiple TV channels lead to telling that the world will end, and on the day of a solar eclipse, Gumball and Darwin believe the TV and have 24 hours to spare. "The Dress" Richard does the laundry when he shouldn't, and when Gumball has to wear Nicole's wedding dress, he becomes the most popular student at Elmore Junior High: especially to Darwin, who falls in love with him. "The Quest" Tina steals Anais's Diasy the Donkey doll from her, so she, with the help of her two big brothers need to go to the junkyard and rescue Daisy without getting caught by Tina. "The Spoon" When Richard forgets to buy a birthday present for Nicole, he sends Gumball and darwin out go get ne from the gas station, but a robbery is going on. "The Pressure" A pact known as The Treehouse Girls is being lead by Masami, and when she doesn't know who to say her boyfriend is, she says it's Darwin and tries to kiss him, and Gumball, Darwin, Tobias, and Banana Joe are the ones who can save him. "The Painting" Principal Brown finds an alarming painting Anais drew showing her family's issues, and he wants to fix them: so Richard has to get a job, Nicole needs to relax, and Gumball and Darwin need to have lessons with Mr. Small. "The Laziest" When Gumball and Darwin get jealous of their father for him getting to always sit around and do nothing, they challenge him to a lazy-off (laziness contest), to determine who is the laziest person. "The Ghost" When Carrie the ghost girl is depressingly continuing a foodless life, she uses Gumball's body and goes on a crazy junk food spree, but Gumball doesn't like it, and has to say "no" to her. "The Mystery" Gumball opens his locker to find Principal Brown in his locker with no hair, toilet paper all around him, and a painted face, and then he needs to find the culprit before Miss Simian declares him the one who did it. "The Prank" Gumball and darwin continuously play pranks on Richard and he also plays pranks on them, but the pranks, and Richard himself, are all starting to go completely out of control. "The Gi" Gumball and Darwin are "Karate Wieners" when they start wearing karate outfits, but when they get too obsessed over them, the become a laughing stock at school, and Nicole is the only one who notices that they are being made fun of. "The Kiss" Granny Jojo comes to take care of her grandchildren when Nicole and Richard leave, but Gumball is traumatized when he receives a kiss from her, and Darwin helps him forget about it by putting him through the craziest challenges. "The Party" Tobias's sister, Rachel is throwing a party for her older friends but Tobias causes them to be allowed to come, and Rachel does let them come on one conditio: a date is required, and Gumball tries to get Penny to be his date, but he falls down the Tina Rex hole. "The Refund" Gumball and Darwin are constantly trying to get a refund for their Zelmore game from Larry, and when he constantly rejects their attempts to get one, it turns into a fight between Richard and the manager of Ripley 2000! "The Robot" When Bobert wishes to be a real boy instead of just a robot, he gets help from Gumball, but then goes the wrong way by disguising as him and stealing his life! "The Picnic" Gumball and Darwin mishear Miss Simian on a school picnic, causing them go to the Forest Of Doom. they need to survive with food and all that, but also need to survive when they are close to being eaten by the evil creatures that enhabit the forest! "The Goons" When Anais feels like being dumb for a change she ends up taking Gumball's spot in the group of the dumbest Wattersons being lead by Richard, and has to win his father back by winning a race. A dumb race, that is. "The Secret" Gumball and Darwin think it's the end when stuck in the restroom, and when Darwin is about to tell Gmball his secret, Rocky lets them out, with Gumball begging to know what it was, and with Darwin refusing to mention it. His only choice is to trap them in the restroom once more! "The Sock" Starting with Gumball saying that Richard ate his homework, he and Darwin are sent to Mr. Small's office multiple times to learn about honesty, but when something bad happens to Mr. Small and his sock puppet is scaring the boys, they get in trouble with the police, but it turns out that what started all this madness may not actually have been an excuse.. "The Genius" Darwin is mistaken for a genius when the government thinks he won on his aptitude test, making him stay away from his family, and when Gumball wants to be a genius so he can go with him, he befriends his own brain who may be able to help him.. or say who actually did the test.. "The Poltergeist" Gumball and Darwin find Mr. Robinson in his shed and bring him to their attic, while gaylord completely does nothing, until they realize his wife Margaret has left him, and need to save his marriage, but Richard thinks it's a ghost who's terrorizing his family. "The Mustache" Gumball, darwin, and Anais get their cereal mixed up with their father's supplements right when they feel like becoming men, and thanks to the supplements, their wish comes true, but they don't seem to like being men due to a lack of money. "The Date" Gumball thinks that Penny asked him out on a date, but she actually was just inviting him to the funeral for her pet, Mr. Cuddles, and when her father realizes that he doesn't like him, Gumball then realizes that Mr. Cuddles is alive: just not the type of pet he thought it was. "The Club" On club day at Elmore Junior High, Gumball is rejected by his family and friends, and the only club that wants him is The Rejects Club: who Gumball rejects. His family then relaize that this group is trying to get revenge on him by sending an embarrassing fake school record to all schools around! "The Wand" When Richard finds a plastic wand from a cereal box,he named it "Wanda" and makes it grant his wishes, which is actually up to Gumball and Darwin who need to make the wishes seem like they are coming true before Richard screams for 15 years straight! "The Ape" Thanks to Rocky, Miss Simian realizes that nobody likes her, and strangely has Gumball be the person she tries to be friend. But after a note honoring her, she reveals it was just a trick, and Nicole, who turns out to dislike her, needs to stop her! "The Car" Gumball and Darwin play a game they invented called Doge or dare, and when a card tells Gumball to throw a bowling ball at the moon, it lands in The Robinsons' yard, and they want to help their neighbors, but accidentally wreck their new car! "The Curse" When Gumball runs out of good luck, the bad luck severely gets to him: and the misfortune is actually dangerous and he needs luck before his life is ended! "The Microwave" Gumball and Darwin create a gross monster named Kenneth which eats Anais, Richard, Nicole, and the mailman and Gumball and Darwin, the only survivors, need to save there family and the mailman as well! "The Meddler" When Gumball isn't getting any attention from his parents, Nicole abuses the attention she can give and ruins Gumball's life by being with him at school, and when she embarrasses her son in front of Penny, he needs to try out for the cheerleading squad! "The Helmet" In this Lord of The Rings parody, A helmet made of tin foil that brings good luck to everyone is being fought over by The Wattersons, but Gumball wants it most and tries to get it Back when darwin and Anais go to the dump to destroy it. "The Fight" When Anais thinks Tina is bullying Gumball, she accidentally triggers a fight between them, giving Gumball so much pressure until 4:00, but it may not be a fight, and Tina may not be a bully! Season 2 "The Remote" When The entire Watterson family realize that every one of them has a show to watch that all come on at 8:00, a family outbreak occurs starting a family battle for the remote. "The Colossus" When Gumball and Darwin's friend request on Elmore Plus is rejected by Hector the furry giant, they try to start a good friendship, but it just ends of with the furry giant going on a rampage across Elmore. "The Knights" Gumball wants to do a medieval assignment with Penny, but after trying to have her strict father realize he is not that bad, something much worse occurs: Tobias likes her as well and starts dueling with Gumball! "The Fridge" Nicole wants Gumball to be a winner when she sets up a "Reach For the Stars" chart on her fridge, but Gumball being a winner must lead to winning a paintball fight! "The Flower" Gumball sees Leslie hanging out with Penny as if it were a romantic relationship between the two, and gets super angry, causing him to constantly be tooken over by Jealousy. Now Carrie, Leslie, and Penny have to stop Jealousy! Category:Lists of animated television series episodes Category:Episode Guides